Dental handpieces for use for drilling, burnishing and other dental operations are widely used today with high speed rotation of a tool held in a head of a dental handpiece by a chuck. Dental handpieces widely used today employ bearing systems that utilize expensive precision rolling element bearings that are subject to wear, cause damaging high frequency noise and require frequent lubrication. The ongoing wear process requires that the user frequently send handpieces out for repair or rebuilding. This requires the user to have a multiplicity of handpieces available to continue dental practice as faulty units are being repaired or rebuilt. The requirement for lubrication of rolling element bearings after any autoclave and/or cleaning process is counter to the requirement that the tooth preparation surface be impeccably clean and oil free in order for dental preparations to adhere to the tooth surface.